Mas que familia
by Victoria.Arias29
Summary: Eremika one shot.
1. Capitulo unico: Mas que familia

Sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, mientras su corazón latía desesperado, lleno de miedo y las lágrimas contenidas rozaban sus mejillas, los brazos de Eren se aferraron a su cintura, como si tenerla en sus brazos le bastara para volver respirar.

-Esta bien, todo estará bien.-Murmuró Mikasa con la voz desgarrada mientras Eren sollozaba y se quebraba ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Habían regresado, vuelto a Shiganshina y observar la destrucción de los titanes en lo que un día fue su hogar les rompía el corazon a ambos en pedazos.-Estarás bien, estoy aquí. No te dejaré, Eren.

-¿Donde está Armín?, ¿Donde están los demás?.-Pregunto en un tembloroso murmuro, apenas audible, y la pelinegra lo abrazó fuertemente, aterrada de que fueran los últimos que quedaran del cuerpo de exploración.

-No lo sé. Pero saldremos de esta, se que si.-Afirmó temblando en los brazos de Eren antes de apartarse con las lágrimas cayendo sin control por sus mejillas.-Yo te protegeré, lo juro.

-Mikasa...-Con un movimiento de su mano Eren quito las lágrimas bajo sus ojos, la muchacha cerró los ojos como si su toque le doliera profundamente, apoyándose en su mano ante la caricia.

-Tenemos que irnos, eres la única familia que me queda, Eren. No dejare que mueras, debemos marcharnos antes de que vengan los titanes.-Tomo su mano, halando de el, y con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, y una furiosa mirada apareciendo Eren se soltó bruscamente de su mano, en un movimiento violento, consiguiendo una confusa mirada.

-¿Familia?, nosotros no somos familia, Mikasa.-Gruño con furia, apartándose unos pasos, con las manos en puños a sus costados para contener ese intenso sentimiento de ira en su interior ante la odiada palabra "Familia".-Carla y Grisha, ellos eran mis padres, ellos eran mi familia, tu no. Tu no eres mi familia.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Que soy para ti, Eren?.-Pregunto la pelinegra con dolor ante sus palabras, en silencio las lágrimas llenas de tristeza derramándose, herida por que después de tantas cosas que vivieron juntos el pensara de esa manera, preguntando incluso cuando no quería saber la respuesta, temiendo que lo que dijera terminara de romperle el corazón.

-Tu...-Eren desvió la mirada avergonzado, soltando un suspiro antes de posar sus ojos en Mikasa, y sus ojos que compartían el gris de la luna, acercándose, su brazo izquierdo rodeandole la cintura, y su mano derecha tomando su rostro, acercandola hasta unir sus labios con torpeza, besándola dulcemente. La muchacha se paralizó con el corazón temblando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa antes de que Eren se apartara, deslizando su dedo por su rojizo labio inferior, murmurando con la respiración acelerada, y el corazón frenético.-Tu no eres mi familia, eres más que eso, eres mi vida.

-¿Que?.-Con cuidado subió su bufanda, en un dulce gesto cubriendola del frío que hacía en el devastado lugar, igual que la primera vez que se vieron, provocando que las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeran de rojo.

-No puedo seguir callando, podríamos morir en unos minutos, y no quiero que eso suceda sin que sepas cuanto te quiero. Te amo, Mikasa.-Murmuró rozando sus labios, y la muchacha suspiró suavemente antes de que Eren la besara de nuevo, con todo el amor de ese mundo cruel, en medio de los escombros de su hogar perdido, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado.

Antes de pararse frente al enemigo, decididos a luchar para ver el amanecer, teniendo una nueva razón para ganar, para seguir viviendo a pesar del dolor.


	2. Primera parte: Lo prometo

La sangre caía sin fin sobre la hierba, un río carmesí saliendo desde sus heridas hasta el suelo, su vida, deslizándose con rapidez entre sus manos igual que granos de arena, el tiempo acabándose con cada doloroso segundo que transcurría. Los ojos grises encontraron entonces lo suyos detrás de las lágrimas, aquellas donde la tristeza se ocultaba.

Habían luchado hasta con el último latir de sus corazones, hasta su último aliento sobre las flores marchitas, y habían perdido contra la fuerza del enemigo, hasta no dejar atrás nada más que devastación, y todo terminaba, ambos estaban heridos, sin una luz que pudiera alcanzarlos mientras los titanes se acercaban.

-No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, Eren...-Pronunció ella en un murmuro, aferrándose a su mano con cada gota de fuerza que aun le quedaba en el interior, su corazón golpeándola hasta arrebatarle el aliento ante el miedo abrumador que lo hacía latir.-...No, por favor no, no puedes.

-Mikasa...-Se esforzó por decir el muchacho a través de la sangre en su garganta, sus dedos rozando la mejilla llena de lágrimas desesperadas, escuchando los sollozos de una voz rota en el dolor, mientras ella continuaba a su lado, todavía regalándole cada pedazo de su corazón y de su amor, ese que ni en un millón de años creía poder llegar a merecer.

Por que ahora el tiempo corría en su contra, y ya no quedaba espacio para una esperanza, no quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, solo un vacío que comenzaba a consumirlo en el frío que le estremecía el cuerpo, y un profundo arrepentimiento que ahora se llevaría con el a la muerte.

Lamentó no haber hablado antes, no haber visto más allá de su propio corazón, no haber encontrado las palabras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para tener una oportunidad, lamento no poder darle a ella toda la felicidad y el amor que merecía, por que ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para el, demasiado tarde para ellos.

-No puedo, no puedo si tu mueres, no puedo si te vas, por favor...-Rogó entonces la pelinegra, sus manos aferrándose a su capa cubierta de rojo, como si al abrazarlo con la fuerza suficiente, pudiera retenerlo a su lado, hacerlo quedarse por siempre, algo que sabía no era más que mentira y una ilusión que deseaba creer con cada pedazo de su corazón hecho pedazos.

-No hay manera, y yo ya no, podré verlos vencer, no podré ver la libertad, no podré tocar la victoria...-Alcanzó a decir en un bajo murmuro, los últimos momentos de calma antes del silencio y la oscuridad que lo esperaba y que dulcemente lo recibiría en la muerte, una que finalmente apagaría el dolor y el sufrimiento.-...Pero tu si, no dejes de luchar, Mikasa, no puedes dejar de luchar.

-No puedo luchar sin ti. ¡No puedo!.-Gritó en medio del desgarrador llanto, y Eren la vio romperse, por primera vez en toda su vida, vio como ella, aquella que creía invencible, se destrozaba con cada lágrima que caía.

-Eres más fuerte que yo, puedes y lo harás, y se que nos veremos de nuevo. Cuando seamos libres, y entonces podré decirte cuánto te quiero, pero debes seguir luchando por vivir, por ambos.-Le dijo entonces las lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos esmeralda, furiosas lágrimas ante lo que vendría, lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que le sería arrebatado esa día.

-Nos veremos de nuevo.-Asintió la muchacha aferrándose a la única esperanza que le quedaba y que podía alcanzar mientras el atardecer caía detrás del muro, sus dedos cálidos envolviendo los de Eren.

-Lo haremos, lo prometo.-Musitó el castaño, una débil, tenue sonrisa dibujándose en su boca un fugaz instante antes de que el dolor se la arrebatara, y Mikasa se refugió en sus brazos unos instantes, una última vez, sus ojos cerrandose unos momentos, deseando poder irse a su lado, escuchando lo que quedaba de su respiración, hasta que el último latido de Eren Jaeger dejó de sonar.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de golpe al sentir los pasos acercarse, al no poder escuchar la respiración del muchacho cuyos ojos de habían cerrado, esos que no volverían a abrirse.

-No, Eren, no, por favor, despierta, no puedes. Por favor, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, no tu, vuelve, no me dejes también. Eren, vuelve...-Pronunció inestable, su voz apenas alzandose en un suspiro, apagándose en el dolor que explotaba en su interior, entonces hasta el más pequeño pedazo de su corazón rompiéndose, y estuvo pérdida, ya ni siquiera le importaron los titanes que se acercaban, no le importó morir, no cuando la única razón por la que seguía viva la había abandonado también.

Los minutos pasaron, fueron eternos en la desesperación que la consumía a ella y cada pensamiento, hasta que los pasos se acercaron después de encontrarla, una mano rozo su hombro, ojos tristes, unos iguales a los suyos mirando al cuerpo inerte a centímetros de distancia, uno de una persona demasiado joven para ese destino, y que descansaba sobre la hierba teñida de rojo y las flores marchitas.

-Tenemos que irnos, Ackerman. El no volverá, ya no puede.-Levi pronunció en voz baja para luego levantarse.-Si te quedas aquí morirás.

-Ya estoy muerta.-Murmuró ella apenas audible, afirmando lo que sus ojos decían, casi sin voz, bajando su mirada, inclinándose y poniendo un dulce beso en los labios fríos y desprovistos de vida, y aliento, esos que no le responderían jamás, un último beso de amor y despedida, entonces dejándolo marchar.

Levi solo permaneció en silencio, tendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra, y con las lágrimas secas en las mejillas, la sangre en sus manos, y el dolor atravesando su corazón, Mikasa se levantó de nuevo, sus ojos vacíos antes de tomar las espadas, las palabras abandonando sus labios, perdiéndose en la brisa que soplaba con fuerza a través del olvidado distrito de Shiganshina.-No dejaré de luchar, y algún día, nos veremos de nuevo.

Lo prometo, Eren.

N/A: Bien, aquí esta otro one-shot de Eremika, (No la continuación del primero), pero mi sorpresa es esta, la historia no acaba aquí, tiene una segunda parte y la publicaré en algunos días.

Eso es todo.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Segunda parte: Lo prometo

Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo contiene spoilers del manga.

La brisa marina soplaba suavemente, meciendo los largos mechones oscuros con lentitud, mientras los brillantes ojos grises miraban las olas moverse, admirando el dulce azul que se extendíaen el horizonte hasta la muralla destrozada, de los vestigios del caos. Entonces, y sobre la arena el muchacho de ojos azules tomo asiento, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos instantes, observando la perdida mirada.

-Sabes que día es hoy...-Musito Armin en voz baja, apenas audible con una seriedad solo conseguida a travésde la crueldad de ese mundo en el que vivíany pronto llegaríaa su fin, y los pocos pedazos que quedaban del corazónde la pelinegra consiguieron romperse un poco mas.

Por primera vez en trece años sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cristalizándose, mostrando lo frágilque era en verdad, y lo rota que estaba en el interior, incluso desde antes de la guerra luchada, esa en que jamas se consiguióla victoria.

Habia sido hace trece años exactos cuando Levi y Mikasa volvieron con el cuerpo deexploración, cargando con el cadáverde Eren, y en medio del insoportable dolor de la perdida, ese de perder a su mejor amigo, a su familia, Armin tuvo que cumplir con su deber como soldado, con aquel que Eren hubiera querido que tomara, ese por el que siguióluchando hasta su ultimo aliento.

-Eren no hubiera querido que la esperanza de la humanidad muriera con el, y ya no esta aquí, Armin, este es solo su cuerpo, no es el. No tienes otra opción, ninguno de nosotros la tiene.-Logró pronunciar Mikasa ese día, incluso en el vacíoque ocupaba su voz y sus ojos, y que ya no se iría nunca a partir de ese momento, y entonces tuvo que ver como hasta el recuerdo que habíadejado Eren atrásle era arrebatado, solo por que eso era lo correcto.

Luego de eso, y de que Armin convertido en titan, tomara la coordernada incluso entre las lagrimas, tuvieron que marchar, por que detener en ese momento la guerra ya era imposible, nada quedo atrás, y cuando ambos perdieron todo, no quedándolesnada mas que el uno al otro, Mikasa y Armin solo pudieron continuar adelante, seguir luchando por la libertad que habíansoñado algúndíapoder tener, por la humanidad, y por aquel que la muerte le habíaarrebatado en la mano de su hermano.

Los díascorrieron, y se convirtieronen meses que terminaron en años eternos entre las muertes y la sangre derramado, entre los corazones apagados de vida, y sobre las flores marchitas. Entonces el cuerpo de exploración consiguióinfiltrarse, y ataco desde el interior, los Erdianos volviéndosela pesadilla de Mare.

Armin fue el líderque siempre estuvo destinado, y la gente de Ymir dentro de los muros lucharon a su lado, luchando por la libertad que Mare les habíanegado a todos.

Las murallas que los encarcelaban cayeron cuando Historia Reiss se unióde nuevo a la batalla, y lucho junto a Armin, los titanes dirigidos por la coordernada luchando por la esperanza de un futuro diferente, un futuro donde la luz pudiera alcanzarlos, y la batalla continuo, hasta que Mare no tuvo otra opciónque rendirse al perder todas sus esperanzas.

Culpables e inocentes se perdieron, algunos consiguieron venganza por los caídos, otros su ansiada libertad, y otros no recibieron nada mas que el dolor, y el sufrimiento que habíancausado de vuelta, Erdia recupero el poder de los nueve titanes, y Armin, el guerrero que se habíaalzado en la muerte de su amigo caído, hizo un nuevo pacto con el demonio que le habíadado a Ymir Fritz aquel poder, uno que les permitiríatener un futuro libre de titanes, libre del horror, y la muerte, uno que se alzaríaen las cenizas de ese en el que vivían.

Armin tendríael poder de los nueve titanes durante el tiempo que todavíale quedaba de vida en la maldiciónque acompañaba a los cambiantes, y con su muerte, cualquier rastro de los titanes, de la coodernada, y los poderes que Ymir Fritz dejo atrás, moriríancon el.

El díahabíallegado, finalmente el momento de partir llegaba para el, sin embargo, su corazónestaba tranquilo, por que seria su muerte un justo sacrificio a cambio del brillante futuro que habíasoñado.

-No puedo perderte también, Armin...-Murmuro de pronto la muchacha, casi asfixiándosecon las palabras y el dolor que la inundaba, uno que la acompañaba todos los días, y que en ese momento no hacia mas que empeorar. Entonces los cálidosbrazos de su amigo, la únicafamilia que le quedaba, la rodearon, dándoleun consuelo que no alcanzaba a cubrir toda su tristeza.

-Nos volveremos a ver...-Musito el en respuesta al encontrar los cristalizados ojos grises, esbozando una sonrisa, tan brillante como las que perdióde niño, la que no había esbozado en años, y sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la todavíajoven muchacha, haciendo aparecer el antiguo recuerdo, y la promesa de volver a encontrarse.

-Claro, nos volveremos a ver.-Asintióella, y permanecieron juntos frente al mar que un habíansoñado con ver, hasta que el atardecer se reflejo sobre el agua, y Armin cerro sus ojos, dando una ultima respiraciónen los brazos de Mikasa, su vida perdiéndosepara darle una segunda oportunidad a ese mundo de ser mejor.

El tiempo continuó avanzando a pesar de todo lo perdido, y cuando los titanes terminaron con Armin, lo que quedaba de la humanidad pudo recuperarse, las palabras Mare y Erdia desaparecieron de la historia, el mundo ya no estaba dividido, ahora todos eran iguales.

Los Ackerman, los últimossoldados en pie junto a Hanji Zoe y los miembros del escuadrón104 que continuaban con vida, permanecieron juntos, ayudando junto a Historia Reiss a recuperar todo lo perdido desde las ruinas, incluso cuando aquellas vidas arrancadas jamas volverían.

Mikasa siguióluchando como Eren le habíapedido, aferrándosea los recuerdos para no caer en el dolor, sin embargo, ellos no eran invencibles, y cuando una enfermedad apareció, y comenzóa consumirla, supo que se acercaba el final.Levi se quedo a su lado hasta el final, por que despuésde todo ya no teníannada mas, no teníana nadie mas, y sosteniendo su mano, algo impensable para ella años atrás, se dejo ir.

Estuvo dormida durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y al abrir los ojos el sol que encontrófue tan cegador que parecióque ninguna oscuridad podríavolver a alcanzarla, y cualquier dolor se fue, desaparecióde su corazónmientras caminaba sobre la arena, en la orilla del mar donde se habíadespedido de Armin.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, y una sensación tan pacífica como cálida inundaba cada centímetro de su ser al caminar sin rumbo en ese lugar desconocido y hermoso. Con una belleza que eclipsaba cualquier cosa que hubiera visto nunca.

-¡Mikasa!.-Escuchó de pronto su nombre, y al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos llenos de calidez, y una amplia sonrisa decorada por las suaves pecas mientras su mano se movía de un lado a otro al saludarla.

-¿Marco?.-Preguntó con estupefacción, todo su cuerpo paralizándose cuando los ojos azules de Armin la encontraron al detenerse junto a su antiguo compañero, quien le regalo la más tierna de las sonrisas.-¿Armin?.

-Te dije que nos volveríamosa ver.-Dijo, y antes de saberlo había avanzado en su direccion, abrazándolotan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron, incluso entonces no pareciendo ser suficiente.

-Armin...-Sollozo ella en su hombro, refugiándoseen sus brazos, antes de que el rubio se alejara y quitara sus lagrimas con suavidad, sonriendole antes de tomar su mano y hacerla caminar hasta el bosque que habíaa unos metros, sus ojos abriéndoseampliamente en la estupefacciónal ver a las personas que ahíse encontraban, su corazón, ese que todavíasentíaen el pecho deteniéndoseun segundo.

-Puedes ir con ellos.-Le aseguró el rubio sin perder su sonrisa, y antes de saberlo ella dejo ir su mano, sus piernas moviéndosepor si solas al correr en su direccion, sin perder un segundo al lanzarse a sus brazos, escuchando sus exclamaciones sorprendidas y luego sus risas al estrecharla en sus brazos, con la misma dulzura que cuando era una niña.

-Pense que los habíaperdido...-Pronunció en un suspiro, su voz rompiéndose.

-Jamas nos perderías,Mikasa.-Le dijo su padre con una brillante sonrisa.

-Jamas te abandonaríamos.-Aseguro su madre con suma ternura, continuando las palabras de su padre, deslizando su mano por los mechones azabache, y una sonrisa aparecióen la boca de la muchacha, volviendo a perderse en sus brazos antes de encontrar a todos aquellos que habíaamado y perdido, volviendo a ver a Carla, a Hannes, y todos sus compañeros del cuerpo de exploración, sin encontrar a aquel que su corazónanhelaba.

Fue en ese momento que Armin le dijo donde encontrarlo, y ella se marcho, aferrándosea las palabras del rubio con cada respiro, y cada esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

-Eren...-Musito casi sin aliento la pelinegra, y el muchacho de los ojos verde azulado se volvióen su direccion, una sonrisa que ella no habíavisto desde hace mucho tiempo apareciendo en su boca al acercarse, y con el corazónacelerado, lleno de alegría, ella lo rodeo con fuerza, su rostro oculto en su pecho mientras Eren le devolvíael gesto en silencio.

Entonces todo volviendo a su lugar, cada momento en la tristeza valiendo la pena por un segundo en brazos de quien amaba, por aquel que no le dejo caer, y le hizo ver que no rendirse era como debíavivir, que seguir respirando sin razónno significaba nada, y que su libertad, era algo por lo que debíanluchar, el le habíaenseñado como vivir.

-Me tarde demasiado, lo siento, Eren.-Se disculpo.

-Te tardaste todo lo que debías. Y yo habríaesperado mas, pero me alegra que llegara nuestro algúndía, ahora somos libres, y ya nada puede separarnos.-Suavemente murmuro, y Mikasa sonrió abrumada de felicidad, lentamente el recuerdo de toda la muerte y el dolor quedando en el olvido, desvaneciéndosepor completo cuando el le dio el beso que jamas pudo, y le demostrótodo el amor, ese no confesado y que perdieron en la batalla antes de murmurar en sus labios.-Te amare por siempre.

-Siempre...-Respondióla muchacha, por fin encontrando la paz, y la felicidad que el cruel mundo le habíaarrebatado, y que cuando todo acabo valióla pena, por que inclusoen medio del caos y la muerte, habíaencontrado su camino de vuelta a casa.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo unico: Egoista

_El sol brillaba con fuerza mientras la tarde caía y todos se preparaban para el baile, por una noche los soldados teniendo el permiso de olvidar el caos y la pérdida. Olvidar la masacre detrás de las puertas que los mantenían encerrados, las que les daban la falsa ilusión de estar a salvo._

 _Sin embargo habían personas que no podían olvidar, no cuando los crueles recuerdos eran imposibles de borrar de su corazón, y del dolor de sus ojos._

 _-Esto es una tontería.-Soltó bruscamente el castaño al terminar de abotonar su camisa, los ojos azules del otro lado de la habitacion alzandose un momento hasta el._

 _-Es una estrategia, si los miembros importantes de las murallas deciden dejar de financiar al cuerpo de exploración, todo habrá terminado. El comandante debe convencerlos.-Suavemente murmuró el muchacho de ojos azules._

 _-Sigo sin entender de que serviría un baile para que sigan ayudándonos.-Respondió dándose la vuelta, caminando hasta su compañero mientras tomaba su chaqueta._

 _-Ellos quieren una mentira, necesitan una para sentirse a salvo, y es un baile lo que les dará la falsa ilusión de calma._

 _-Pero no estamos a salvo, y deberíamos estar en las afueras del muro combatiendo, no perdiendo el tiempo.-Replicó molesto con toda la situación a la que estaba sujeto, y de la que no podría escapar, sin poder pensar en una manera en que podría soportar tal tortura._

 _-Sólo es una noche, Eren. Terminará rápido, y estás obligado, lo sabes.-Le recordó, ya que el capitán Levi no le permitiría romper las órdenes, y con un suspiro lleno de resignación, el castaño asintió antes de preguntar._

 _-¿Has sabido algo de Mikasa hoy?. No la he visto desde la mañana._

 _-No he sabido nada desde que me contó que Jean le pidió que bailaran esta noche._

 _-¿Que Jean hizo que?.-Preguntó, está vez la furia apareciendo en su voz, sin creer que Jean había tenido la valentía de pedirle algo así a Mikasa._

 _-Que no te sorprenda, a el le gusta desde el primer momento en que la vio, y Mikasa es muy linda.-Musito devolviendo su vista a las páginas del libro entre sus dedos._

 _-Si, ya lo se.-Farfullo en voz baja Eren, odiando el pensamiento de que alguien más mirara a la que era su mejor amiga, su familia, sin embargo sabía que Armin tenía razón, y que Mikasa era bastante linda con sus ojos grises, y el cabello oscuro, que no podía evitar que los otros también lo notaran, incluso cuando deseaba que lo hicieran._

 _El su deseo egoísta el quería ser el único que pudiera mirarla, que nadie más pudiera tener un vistazo de lo bella que era por fuera, que nadie se acercará lo suficiente para ver la belleza que también conservaba en su corazón, esa que ni siquiera los titanes habían podido arrebatarle, y que sin embargo permanecía oculta bajo sus ojos fríos._

 _Pronto, el momento de partir llegó y tuvieron que ir al lugar en que el baile sería, yendo hasta el interior del muro Sina. Las lujosas paredes del lugar y la suave melodía recibiendolos al entrar, las personas moviéndose tranquilamente hasta el salón donde el baile iniciaria._

 _-¿Haz visto a Mikasa?.-Preguntó a Historia al verla junto a Ymir, y la rubia le sonrió levemente._

 _-Escondiéndose en el balcón del segundo piso. Por favor traela, pronto esto empezará.-Le informó, y con un asentimiento los pasos del castaño avanzaron entre los invitados de las diferentes ramas militares hasta el segundo puso, de pronto deteniendose al encontrar su mirada grisácea._

 _Sus ojos esmeralda la examinaron, desde el intrincado peinado que hacía caer su cabello oscuro en cascada por su hombro derecho, ese que había crecido mucho en el último tiempo y que le recordaba el pasado antes de haber perdido su vida y su familia, entonces sus ojos bajando hasta el vestido del color de las rosas rojas que abrazaba su cintura y rozaba el suelo delicadamente._

 _-Te ves...-Comenzó a decir, sin encontrar la palabra correcta, su intento de hablar aferrandose a su garganta, frunciendo el ceño, manteniendo una seria expresión para ocultar su corazón acelerado antes de continuar.-...Deberíamos bajar. El baile está por comenzar._

 _-Pero no se bailar.-Replicó la muchacha bajando unos escalones, y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en la boca de Eren al estirar su mano en su dirección, la que suavemente Mikasa tomó para bajar los últimos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a su lado._

 _-Yo tampoco._

 _-Entonces podemos no bailar juntos.-Murmuró la muchacha al mirarlo._

- _Juntos como siempre.-Asintió el, por que esa era la única manera en que seguían adelante, juntos, bajando la mirada hasta el primer piso repleto de personas, la muchacha descendiendo las escaleras con el, acompañandolo._

 _Eren notó las miradas que se detenían en ella, las que sabía no sólo eran por sus excepcionales habilidades de soldado, sino que era también por la manera en que lucía en el vestido que llevaba, lo hermosa que se veía incluso cuando ninguna sonrisa adornaba sus labios._

 _El muchacho trató de ignorar la presión en su pecho, el angustiante peso de los celos mientras bajaba con la pelinegra hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros, los que pronto se unieron en la pista y a la música, sólo Eren y Mikasa quedándose atrás._

 _Durante el transcurso de la noche se separaron, los cadetes del cuerpo de exploración moviéndose en diferentes lugares._

 _Eren tuvo que soportar la furia de ver a Jean junto a Mikasa, sin poder hacer nada mientras el no tenía otra opción que permanecer junto a los benefactores del cuerpo de exploración, y la razón por la que estaban ahí, por que ellos querían conocer en persona al soldado que podía volverse titán, ver con sus propios ojos a la esperanza de la humanidad._

 _Conocer lo que su dinero estaba apoyando y financiando en las misiones fuera de los muros._

 _-Y, ¿Como es la vida militar del cuerpo de exploración, Eren?.-Preguntó uno de ellos, dando un trago a la champaña en la copa que sostenia.-Ya sabes a pesar de las muertes y eso._

 _-¿Que como es?, bueno, no es tan maravilloso como aquí.-Respondió con una sonrisa fría, la furia escondiéndose detrás de su miradas.-Mientras ustedes comen deliciosas comidas, nosotros apenas probamos la bocado. Mientras ustedes se divierten, nosotros entrenamos desde el alba._

 _-Eren.-Advirtió Mikasa al acercarse segundos después, dándose cuenta del enojo y el rencor en su voz al oirlo, y Eren hizo caso omiso, las palabras sin poder quedarse en su boca más tiempo._

 _-Mientras ustedes tienen una vida fácil, con quejas sin sentido, nosotros morimos bajo la fuerza de los titanes, de maneras tan horribles que ustedes no podrían ni imaginar.-Eren pronunció ante las miradas indiferentes._

 _-Bueno, para eso entran al cuerpo de exploración, ¿No?.-Preguntó una mujer con una sonrisa casi burlona dibujándose en sus labios.-No se den tanta importancia, ese su deber. La razón por la que se unieron al cuerpo de exploración._

 _Eren sonrió por la educación que debía tener, en un gesto de fría cortesía sin poder evitar apretar sus manos en puños en su espalda, con la furia hirviendo en su interior, quemando su garganta._

 _-Con permiso.-Se disculpó la muchacha consciente de que no podían hablar de más, que no podían arruinar esa noche al dejar a la furia que ella también sentía apoderarse de ellos, mirando entonces a Eren, tomando su brazo con firmeza, halando de el hasta estar fuera del lugar._

 _-Son unos bastardos.-Soltó mientras Mikasa la hacia caminar por los pasillos, hasta los bellos jardines del lugar, esos sólo iluminados por la luz de la luna, rodeados por la fria brisa, ese que los acariciaba con el aroma de las rosas que florecian a su alrededor._

 _-Eren...-Comenzó a decir la pelinegra, siendo interrumpida por el muchacho de furiosa expresión._

 _-No puedo olvidar los cuerpos, no puedo olvidar la sangre. Y a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo.-Soltó rápidamente._

 _-Ellos jamás han visto la crueldad de este mundo, y no pueden ver más allá de sus propios intereses, yo se que tu no eres así de egoísta. Pero sólo es una noche.-Lo tranquilizó la muchacha, su expresión sin cambiar a pesar de lo que Eren veía en sus ojos, un reflejo justo de su furia, una qus pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros._

 _-Quizás lo soy, por que sólo en la guerra soy capaz de dar todo. Por que cuando se trata de ti, no es igual, Mikasa.-Suspiró al decir, bajo la confundida mirada de ojos grises._

 _-¿A que te refieres?._

 _-Puedo dar mi vida frente a los titanes, dar todo de mi para ganar, para vengar todo lo que ellos nos arrebataron, y moriría por nuestra libertad, pero no soy capaz de verte cerca de otra persona, Mikasa.-Pronunció finalmente, las palabras siendo incapaz de quedarse en su boca un minuto más de esa vida que se les escapaba demasiado rápido, diciendo de una vez los que no se había atrevido a decir antes.-Así de egoísta soy._

 _-¿Qué?._

 _-No puedo soporta cuando te miran, apenas logró soportar que alguien respire el mismo aire que tu, y definitivamente no puedo verte bailar con nadie más.-Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de sorpresa al oirlo, sin poder evitar sentir su corazón agitarse._

 _-Entonces tu deberías bailar conmigo.-Le dijo seriamente._

 _-¿Que hay de Jean?._

 _-El sabe que no podría elegirlo, el sabe que sólo eres tu, Eren.-Murmuró en voz baja, apenas audible, torpemente al bajar la mirada, entonces el muchacho acercándose y tendiendo su mano en su dirección._

 _-¿Bailaria conmigo, señorita Ackerman?.-Preguntó el castaño un tanto burlón, y con una tenue y fugaz sonrisa ella tomó su mano._

 _-Con gusto.-Aceptó, entonces sintiendo su brazo rodearle la cintura, moviéndose al compás que ser escuchaba en la lejanía, imitando lo que había visto y no conocía._

 _-Tal vez, esto no era tan malo después de todo.-Musito Eren suavemente, y una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Mikasa, una que el había creído pérdida para siempre._

 _-Sólo no me dejes caer.-Pidió cerrando los ojos un momento._

 _-Nunca.-Prometió el, y Mikasa sabía que no lo haría, por que desde el primer momento en que se vieron, el nunca la dejo caer, nunca le permitió derrumbarse._

 _Se movieron entonces entre errores, y pasos torpes, por una noche siendo sólo niños jugando al amor, olvidando su futuro tan incierto como aterrador mientras intentaban bailar entre los jardines de bellas flores, entre miradas y silenciosas sonrisas, moviéndose entre la furia y el dolor, de momento olvidados, y la paz, encontrando un destello de la infancia y la felicidad que la muerte les había arrebatado._

 _Encontrando una pequeña luz en la oscuridad, un instante de hermosa calma en el caos, encontrando su esperanza, juntos._

 _Saludos y besos para todos._

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
